Category talk:Potential copyright violations
If you flag a page for copyright violation, please put a link to the copyrighted work in the talk page. Currently, I have no way to confirm or disprove that any of these articles were plagiarized. BoneGnawer 18:23, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :Google them, as I did. ― ThailogTalk ::No. You are claiming the work. Support your claim. If you are correct, I will gladly do the right thing. --BoneGnawer 18:47, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::Firstly, I never proclaimed to be the owner of any work. I believe that you don't need to be one to point out copyright infringements. Secondly, you stated you had "no way to confirm or disprove that any of these articles were plagiarized" and I refuted that claim, since you can perfectly Google the texts to find out where they were taken from. If you don’t want to do it, that’s an entirely different thing, but don’t claim having "no way" to do it. Finally, you are an admin ― it’s part of your job to look into these issues as they present themselves. You serve the community; not the way around. As an admin, it’s in your best interest, above everyone else, to check claims of this nature. :::Incidentally, the first flag that I added happened to have a link to the source ― but for some reason it was removed. So after that, I never added them again. ― ThailogTalk ::::My apologies, I confused you with another recent poster who was claiming work as their own. Perhaps "no way to confirm..." was a poor choice of words. There is a way, but that would require quitting my job, ignoring my family and friends and constantly checking everyone's postings to this wiki. As you might guess, that's not going to happen. ::::Being an admin is not my job. I draw no compensation for my efforts, and I will not scour every article to hunt down any possible wrongdoing. I assist the community in my spare time, and if I notice a problem, or if someone makes me aware of it I will help to address it. If you want my help, it would be courteous of you to provide me with all of the information I need to assist you. If you have already googled the source then please provide it. ::::-- BoneGnawer 19:57, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Even though you do it on your free time, as does everybody else, you still have certain responsibilities. And my point to begin with was: if someone flags an article, but doesn’t happen to provide a link from where the text was allegedly taken, then I think it’s your obligation to Google it to verify the claim. I don’t think that’s an outrageous demand... Demanding from you to check every single article added would be indeed senseless. Regardless, as of now I’ll provide a link as requested, and reverse the flagged article if they were taken from Wikipedia, as it doesn’t constitute copyright violation. My only concern with this policy is that it endorses lethargy. If someone comes across one article taken from Wikipedia, they are more likely to think "I’m not gonna bother to write a new article, since this one, even though unoriginal, already has everything". If that same person saw that article emply, he’d be more motivated to write a new original one, if people weren’t allowed to take them from Wikipedia. Also, just because we can, doesn’t mean we should. But that’s my two cents. ― ThailogTalk ::::::I don't disagree with most of what you say. It would be great if we had a bunch of people with lots of time to write lots of new content. I'm glad you have these views and glad that you contribute to the wiki, however, we can't force others to have them too. ::::::As for alleged violations, if someone believes there is one, I say they need to support their case. Its not my job to support their allegations. Now, if you report a violation and provide proof, I'll be glad to do something about it. ::::::-- BoneGnawer 21:41, 14 September 2006 (UTC)